


Hold me down

by SuppressedPosterity



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion is Bad at Communicating, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuppressedPosterity/pseuds/SuppressedPosterity
Summary: Jaskier convinces himself that Geralt will only sleep with him if he wears a dress.--It wasn't the fullfilment of all his dreams, it wasn't the fireworks Jaskier's been dreaming about but he had his Witcher above him, inside him and he convinced himself it was enough.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written in the middle of the night so all mistakes belong to me.  
> Also, I don't really write sex... this is my best try.

Loud thumps through the hall followed by the door opening pulled Jaskier from his reverie.

He held his breath as he listened to the sounds of the Witcher leaving his gear in different parts of their shared room at the inn. He could imagine his furrowed brow and bruised fingers occasionaly splattered with dried blood. 

Suddenly he head him stop pacing. "Jaskier, I know you're there."

Another, softer, thump told him the Witcher sat down to take care of his sword.

Jaskier threw a quick glance at himself in the mirror. _Guess I'm doing it_ , he thought before peering from behind the divider and taking one final look at his target. He knew the attack was the best form of action in this situation so he quickly rushed to Geralt, not giving him a second to take him in nor giving himself a second of doubt. 

"Wh-" was all Geralt could utter before Jaskier was pulling his sword away from his hands and dropping it on the floor somewhere behind himself. And without giving him a chance to push him away, Jaskier was straddling his lap and hugging him tightly. 

"Take me", he whispered in his neck while clawing at his clothed back.

"Jaskier, the fuck are you doing?"

Geralt was not touching him, still holding his hands wide in shock so Jaskier squirmed in his lap, burrowing deeper into his chest.

"And what is that you are wearing?"

Jaskier felt his cheeks burning and his heart beating out of his chest. "Just... uhm, just imagine I'm one of your witches and fuck me, okay? I can't take it anyomore, just this once... please, Geralt, just once. I need it so bad..."

He tried to keep it cool, to play it tough but he felt his voice wavering, his determination leaving so he hugged him harder and started kissing his neck. Since Geralt wasn't showing signs of moving, he grabbed his wrists and put them on his thighs.

"I promise to pretend it never happened in the morning."

"Jaskier-" Geralt finally, finally, moved but it was to touch Jaskier's waist. He tried to pull he bard from himself and Jaskier wasn't having it, holding his neck tightly. "Can you-"

"No", was all before Jaskier wiggled a little.

Geralt could only sigh. He didn't imagine his night taking this turn. He expected a lot of things from Jaskier but his strumpet outfit was as unexpected as his moaning and beging to be fucked like a whore.

Jaskier could feel him think so he bit Geralt's neck.

"Son of a..."

Geralt grabbed his naked thighs under the pale skirt and flopped him onto his back. Jaskier pulled him with himself as he whined when his back collided with hard floor beating the breath out of his lungs. But he wasn't letting go, his fingers still tangled into straps of Witcher's armor. He also tried to wrap this legs around Geralt's waist but the Witcher beat him to it, grabbing his knees and spreading them apart.

"I see you prepared yourself." 

Low tone of his voice spread heat through Jaskier's body. He felt his cheeks burn and his fingers tremble as he toyed with loose straps on his bodice. His skin was turning pinkish shade and he felt precum as he squirmed under Geralt's gaze. 

"So this is how you wanna do this."

"Geralt..." He tried but the Witcher was already pushing into his warm body so everything he tried to say turned into a moan in his throat. Everything was suddenly too much and too fast and all he could do was cover his face with his hands. He pulled at his hair and felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. 

"Jask..."

Geralt tried slowing but Jaskier tightened his legs around him. "Just fuck me, fuck me..."

It wasn't the fullfilment of all his dreams, it wasn't the fireworks Jaskier's been dreaming about but he had his Witcher above him, inside him and he convinced himself it was enough.

After it was all over, Geralt was softly touching Jaskier's shaking wrists and trying to pull his hands away from his face. "Hey, look at me." Jaskier just sobbed into his palms once more. He kissed his hands tenderly. "Next time, we do it my way."

It took Jaskier few heartbeats to understand his words. His body was still trembling as he shyly removed his fingers a few inches to look into Geralt's face. "What?"

"First, we do it on the bed. Your back must be killing you. Second, you talk to me." Geralt's face was soft and Jaskier couldn't take it so he sobbed again. "Come on, time for normal clothes."

Jaskier couldn't stop trembling and hiding his face as Geralt scooped him off of the floor and put him onto bed. He helped him into his sleeping clothes that felt so soft and warm on his weary body. Jaskier grabbed at Geralt's neck and pulled him into a slow kiss.

"Sleep now, we'll talk in the morning."


End file.
